thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Time For a Story
Time For a Story is the ninth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot New story books are to be delivered to the library for the school children's story time and the Fat Controller gives this special job to Thomas. Thomas goes to Maithwaite to collect the trucks full of books, but he is so excited about the children's storytime that he leaves too soon and does not wait for the stationmaster to cover the books to keep them inside the trucks. On his way to the library, Thomas sees a red signal ahead and goes down the branch line before he reaches the signal, so as to not be late for story time. However, Thomas soon pays the price for his impatience when he ignores warning signs about track repairs and hits the bumpy track, causing his trucks to derail, crash into Farmer McColl's Field and spill the books all over the field. Thomas feels bad for being impatient, but he has an idea. Seeing how bright the colourful books are in the field, Thomas decides that instead of bringing the books to the children, he will bring the children to the books. So he collects Annie and Clarabel and then collects the schoolchildren and their teacher. Once back at Farmer McColl's Field, Thomas listens to the teacher telling a story about a boy who learned patience. Characters * Thomas * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * The Teacher * The Schoolchildren * The Maithwaite stationmaster * One of Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Madeleine (cameo) * The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * McColl Farm * Farmer McColl's Field * Town Square * Sodor Steamworks * The Library (mentioned) Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres in October 2010. Goofs * The trucks somehow change tracks at Maithwaite before Thomas couples up to them. * The teacher does not actually read from the book, she just keeps turning the page. * The book pages are blank. * In some shots, the tracks are completely smooth, yet Thomas and the trucks still bounce. * When Thomas was leaving the Steamworks, his wheels were moving slower than he was. * Thomas puffs down the branch line despite the points being switched against him. Merchandise * Take-n-Play - Storybook Car * Wooden Railway - Percy and the Storybook Car * Books - Thomas and the Shortcut In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Thirteenth Series * The Lion of Sodor US/AUS/Arabia/Poland/Sweden/Denmark/Norway/Finland * The Lion of Sodor AUS * ABC For Kids - Let's Get Creative FRA * Creaky Cranky Gallery TimeforaStorytitlecard.png|Title card TimeForaStoryNorwegianTitleCard.PNG TimeForaStoryGreekTitleCard.png TimeForaStoryKoreantitlecard.png TimeForaStorypromo.png|Promo poster TimeForaStory1.png TimeForaStory2.png TimeForaStory3.png TimeForaStory4.png TimeForaStory5.png TimeForaStory6.png TimeForaStory7.png TimeForaStory8.png TimeForaStory9.png TimeForaStory10.png TimeForaStory11.png TimeForaStory12.png TimeForaStory13.png TimeForaStory14.png TimeForaStory15.png TimeForaStory16.png TimeForaStory17.png TimeForaStory18.png TimeForaStory19.png TimeForaStory20.png TimeForaStory21.png TimeForaStory22.png TimeForaStory23.png TimeForaStory24.png TimeForaStory25.png TimeForaStory26.png TimeForaStory27.png TimeForaStory28.png TimeForaStory29.png TimeForaStory30.png TimeForaStory31.png TimeForaStory32.png TimeForaStory33.png TimeForaStory34.png TimeForaStory35.png TimeForaStory36.png TimeForaStory37.png TimeForaStory38.png TimeForaStory39.png TimeForaStory40.png TimeForaStory41.png TimeForaStory42.png TimeForaStory43.png TimeForaStory44.png TimeForaStory45.png TimeForaStory46.png TimeForaStory47.png TimeForaStory48.png TimeForaStory49.png TimeForaStory50.png TimeForaStory51.png TimeForaStory52.png TimeForaStory53.png TimeForaStory55.png TimeForaStory56.png TimeForaStory57.png TimeForaStory58.png TimeForaStory59.png TimeForaStory60.png TimeForaStory61.png TimeForaStory62.png TimeForaStory63.png TimeForaStory64.png TimeForaStory65.png TimeForaStory66.png TimeForaStory67.png TimeForaStory68.png TimeForaStory69.png TimeForaStory70.png TimeForaStory71.png TimeForaStory72.png TimeForaStory73.png TimeForaStory74.png TimeForaStory75.png TimeForaStory76.png TimeForaStory77.png TimeForaStory78.png TimeForaStory79.png TimeForaStory80.png TimeForaStory81.png TimeForaStory82.png TimeForaStory83.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes